Naughty Girls
by afydith
Summary: this is a Lemon i might change it from a One Shot to multiple chapters and add a Harem i won't tell you who i will put in it. it is a romance between Miu and Kenichi, it does hold some humor in the beginning, please read my story, was named Naughty Miu
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple**

Chapter One

Kenichi was lying on his back looking at the ceiling of his room. '_It sure has gotten quiet since the Masters and the Elder left the Dojo._' Kenichi thought.

"Kenichi it is time to wake up." Miu's voice echoed into his room.

"Okay Miu." Kenichi called back as he threw the blankets off of himself and stood. He quickly got dressed and went down to the dining room to see Miu already sitting silently eating a little bit of food. "Good Morning Miu." Kenichi said smiling at her. Miu looked up and smiled back at him.

"Morning Kenichi." She said back quietly.

"It is sure quiet without the others." Kenichi said.

"Yah…" She said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Kenichi asked.

"I miss grandpa." She told him. "This is the longest I have been without at least one of the masters." She added as she frowned.

"Miu how about we take today off and I take you out somewhere?" Kenichi asked. "Anywhere and we will go there." He told her. "I will pay for everything."

"I don't know…" She said as she thought about it and being together alone with Kenichi was her favorite pass time next to sparing which was with Kenichi. "I would like to meet your mother… you always talk about her and she seems so nice."

"I am sure she would love to meet you." Kenichi said smiling at her.

"Okay after the chores are done we will go… you can go train for a little while I should be done in an hour two tops." She told him.

"Do you wan…" he didn't finish as Miu forcibly removed him from the house. Kenichi shook his head and started to go through the Kata's of the various Martial Arts' he is learning. '_I think I should create a new Martial Arts_' Kenichi thought as he started to think of new attacks. He was doing various attacks that looked weird but were extremely devastating if the broken posts were anything to say about it.

Miu had finished her chores after an hour and a half and walked out to see Kenichi leap into the air and bring his knee up at the same time as bringing his elbow down. '_If he hit someone with that attack it could seriously hurt if not kill someone._' She thought as she saw him land on his feet and stand. She saw that sweat was appearing on his exposed chest and Miu blushed as her eyes wandered over his body. '_By Kami he is so handsome now… it will be a matter of time before he gets a cute girlfriend and forget about me._' Miu thought.

'_**Not unless you claim him as yours.**_' A voice said in her head. '_**I am sure he wouldn't mind if you ravish his body.**_' The voice added as Miu blush and fought off the impending images that flooded her mind.

'_Leave me alone!_' Miu thought.

'_**I mean he has such gentle hand I am sure he could cause you an almost unending amount of pleasure.**_' The voice added. '_**He is also incredibly strong, imagine the power of those thrusts.**_' The voice said as Miu felt the wetness between her legs increase. '_**In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out…**_' The voice repeated as Miu rubbed her legs together.

'_Please stop… it is making me wet._' Miu thought as the images just kept coming.

'_**If you won't do it then I will, I know you want him inside of you.**_' The voice told her as Miu felt her control slipping away. '_**I know we will love this Miu.**_' The voice told her as Miu felt her body walk over to Kenichi seductively. "Oh Kenichi." She breathed into his ear making him shiver.

"M-Miu what would you like?" Kenichi asked turning to her.

"You." She told him before her lips smashed against his. Kenichi was shocked and his mouth dropped open and Ero-Miu instantly stuck her tongue into his throat. Ero-Miu pulled back and nibbled on his lips. "Kenichi… don't… you… want… me?" she asked between nibbling on his lip.

Kenichi let out a hearty moan as Miu dragged her teeth along his bottom lip. '_Give me back control!_' Miu exclaimed.

'_**This is a desire you wanted since you saw him again.**_' The voice said.

"Miu what has gotten into you?" Kenichi managed to ask between moans.

"Nothing… yet." She breathed into his ear as she started to drag him towards her room.

"Miu I don't think this is smart." Kenichi told her as she pushed him onto her bedding and straddled his waist.

"But I want this Kenichi." She told him as she ground her hips against his and the two let out a hearty moan. "Please Kenichi let's do this… I need it so bad." She moaned out as she ground her hips against his. She could hear Miu moaning from the pleasure that was coursing through their veins. '_**See you ohhh wanted oh Kami this.**_' Ero-Miu told Miu.

'_Kami you are right._' Miu told her as she moaned.

Kenichi flipped Miu onto her back and pinned her to the bed making her moan in the sudden change in dominance. Kenichi ground his stiffening cock into her covered vagina making her moan. "This isn't fair Miu… I am shirtless while you still have all your clothes on." He breathed into her ear making them moan from the husky voice. Kenichi thrust his cock into her crotch making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Take it off." Ero-Miu and Miu pleaded hungrily together. "I think this." Kenichi didn't replied and just unzipped her top while sucking lightly on her neck. She moaned as it seemed like a fire spread through her veins. He shed her shirt and smirked.

"No bra Miu… how _naughty._" He whispered into Miu's ear as his hand reached up and pinched her nipple making her gasp. "Are you a naughty girl?" Kenichi whispered as he tweaked her nipple making her moan. He slowly started to kiss his way down Miu collar and to the valley between her breasts. He lightly sucked on the flesh between her breasts. She arched her back wanting more friction.

"Please… more." She moaned.

"Are you a naughty girl?" Kenichi asked as he pulled lightly on her nipple making her whimper in pain and pleasure.

"YES!" She screamed wanting more pleasure. Kenichi instantly attacked her other nipple. Miu let out a strangled scream as she got control of her body back. Kenichi released her nipple and she moaned as her nipple hardened from the cold air meeting the wetness of her nipple. Kenichi kissed his way up to her and kissed her deeply and she responded with equal vigor.

"If you want me to stop I will… but if you don't tell me to now… I might not be able to stop." Kenichi whispered into her ear.

"I want this… please make love to me!" She exclaimed before Kenichi captured her lips with his own.

"I love you Miu… with all my heart." He told her as he kissed his way down to her breasts again and grabbed the hardened wet nipple and released the other one to replace his hand with his mouth and Miu arched her back in pleasure.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she screamed as he pinched and bit down on each nipple. "Please I need more… more." She moaned out as Kenichi smirked at her neediness and released her nipple and replace his mouth his with his fingers again. He kissed down her chest and stopped right above her spandex shorts. He looked up at her and she looked down at him and nodded. He released her nipples and pulled her shorts down. She was wearing tight panties that framed her pussy. He pushed into her pussy through the thin fabric; Miu moaned lightly and squirmed under the tiny amount of pleasure. "Please more…" Miu pleaded.

Kenichi smirked and moved her underwear away from her pussy and inserted one of his fingers into her slowly. She let out a loud moan as the finger stretched her pussy. Kenichi dipped his head down and licked the length of her pussy making her moan out louder. "My my Miu you sure love this." Kenichi teased as he slowly pulled it all the way out. She whimpered in protest before he pulled her panties off and dove back in making her let out a loud moan that was most likely heard a block away. "Does… this… feel… good?" Kenichi asked as he tasted her sweet and salty center.

"More than anything!" She exclaimed as he drove his tongue into her at the same time as he pinched her clip making her scream in pleasure and a mini orgasm go through her body. She could feel what felt like a coil tightening in her stomach as he licked and twisted her clit. '_This is so much pleasure._' Miu thought.

'_**I told you this would be amazing.**_' Ero-Miu told her. '_**It feels like we will climax soon.**_' It didn't take long after that was said when Kenichi drove three fingers into her and her back arched in an almost impossible angle and she let out a muted scream as she had the best climax of her life. Kenichi was lapping at the juices that were gushing out of her. He kept on driving his fingers into her prolonging the orgasm.

"How was that Miu?" Kenichi asked before sucking on her pussy getting the last of her juices.

"A-amazing." She stuttered through the pleasure. Her flushed chest was heaving as she regained her breathe. Kenichi crawled back up to her face and kissed her on the lips she felt Kenichi release some liquid into her mouth and she didn't quite like the taste but she didn't not like it either. "I think… it is… my turn… to pleasure you." Miu panted out as she flipped the over and kissed him deeply as she pushed her breasts against his chest. She slowly dragged her body down his body the two moaned out, Miu because her already hardened nipples were getting more friction making them harder. She was leaving kisses on his chest making him moan. She reached a hand down and grabbed his cock through his training clothes making him moan louder. She gave him a few strokes as he grew harder. '_My god he is pretty big._' Miu thought as she pulled his pants and boxers down and his member popped out and she was amazed to see that it was bigger than she had estimated. She suddenly felt Kenichi sit up and grab her waist and turned her around and lay back down with her pussy in front of his face.

"I want to pleasure you at the same time as you pleasure me." Kenichi moaned out as Miu's small hand gripped his member. Kenichi wrapped his arms around her waist and started lapping as her wetness increased. Miu almost lost the ability to hold herself up as Kenichi continued to pleasure her.

'_**Suck on the head.**_' Ero-Miu advised and Miu did as she was told and placed her mouth around the head and started to suck on his salty member. '_**MMM it tastes so good.**_' Ero-Miu moaned.

'_I know._' Miu agreed as she took more of him into her mouth and she felt him moan into her pussy, her head instantly snapped back as he moaned into her pussy. She recovered enough to dive back and started to suck on his cock with renewed vigor, she started to bob her head up and down on his member making him moan loudly into her pussy this caused her to moan and it vibrated her throat and Kenichi nearly lost control and jizz in her mouth.

'_No I must make her cum again._' Kenichi thought as he smirked and took his pinky as he lapped at her pussy and pressed it into her ass and she whimpered at the weird sensation from her ass. He started to pump his finger in and out of her ass and she was soon moaning even louder.

'_Oh god that feels so good._' Miu thought as she wiggled her ass wanting her ass to be stretched even further. Kenichi taking the cue and pulled his pinky out and replaced it with his index and middle fingers. A tear fell from her eyes at the sudden pain. Kenichi waited a while before pumping his fingers again and soon her whimpers turned to moans of pleasure.

'_**God he is stretching us sooo good.**_' Ero-Miu moaned out and Miu couldn't agree more. Miu suddenly felt the coil building up inside of her, this time it was building faster and the tightening was becoming tighter.

'_God if I don't cum soon I will die._' Miu moaned out when suddenly she let out a loud moan and she felt the coil suddenly release and her juices sprayed out onto Kenichi again as she felt something spray into her own mouth and she was forced to swallow it or stop breathing for who knows how long. After a while Miu felt the jets of liquid slow down as she calmed down from her second orgasm. She loved the taste of his cum and sucked his member clean before releasing it with a pop. Kenichi removed his fingers from her ass as she turned around and lay next to him. "Kenichi I want you in me now." Miu moan out needily.

"Okay… Miu." Kenichi panted as he felt his member hardening again. A few seconds later Kenichi pulled her on top of him. "This… will hurt you… so you… should do… this part… at your… speed." Kenichi told her as she nodded and aligned her entrance with Kenichi's cock. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock and she felt herself stretching apart.

'_It feels like I am being stretched apart._' Miu thought with a wince when she came to her barrier. She stopped and waited for the pain to subside. She lifted herself up a little before dropping and came to a stop when her hips were on his. She let out a small scream of pain. '_It hurts worse than anything I have ever felt._' Miu thought as Kenichi sat up and hugged her and kissed her trying to get her mind off the pain. It wasn't long before Miu moved her hips and Kenichi let out a moan. Kenichi gently rolled her over so she was on her back.

"I am going to move now Miu." Kenichi whispered to her as she nodded and Kenichi slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. He was fighting the urge to just ram into as hard as he could.

"Harder…" Miu breathed out as the pain nearly was gone and pleasure was over riding the pain complete with each thrust. "Deeper…" she moaned as he started to push in deeper. "Faster… Harder!" she moaned as he increased his speed and power and her moans became louder. She could already feel the coil in her stomach was already tightening. '_Oh god he already going to make me cum again._' Miu thought as Kenichi increased his speed and power again forcing her to cling to him. Her nails were digging deep into his back. Kenichi started to drive into her faster.

"Miu I… am about to… cum." He groaned through the pleasure.

Miu instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and started to meet his thrust increasing their pleasure. "Cum in me." She moaned out. She suddenly felt the coil release. "I'M CUMMING!" she yelled as a massive wave of pleasure washed through her and all of her muscles clenched up. Kenichi felt Miu's pussy clench around his cock making him groan as he spilt his seed deep into her womb. She let out a low moan at feeling his cum splash against her walls. Miu unwrapped her arms and legs from him when she calmed down. "That felt amazing Kenichi." Miu told him as she felt him pull out.

Kenichi smirked down at her and he rolled her onto her stomach confusing her until she felt him spread her ass cheeks. "I think I will need some more lubrication." Naruto said as he rammed his fingers into her pussy making her moan. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her as her juices started to spill out of her. She started to moan loudly again.

'_Oh god… will I be able to handle him_?' Miu thought as she felt him easily push his fingers into her ass and move them around lubricating her ass.

"Just for added measure" Kenichi said as he stuck his cock back into her pussy. She let out a low moan.

'_Oh god he is reaching in even deeper._' Miu thought as she moaned. She started to move back against his thrusts wanting to feel more pleasure. She felt the coils start to tighten again when he suddenly pulled out making her whimper. She suddenly felt the head of his cock push into her ass. She slammed her face into her pillow and moaned deeply into it. '_He is stretching my ass so much._' She thought when he slammed his cock all the way into her ass filling her up. She screams in pain as the sudden invasion of her bowels. Kenichi didn't move until she was used to the size of him in her ass. He pulled slowly out of her before slamming back into her fast, her head snapped back as she moaned. "Harder!" she moaned out as Kenichi increased the speed. Miu could feel her pleasure coils binding up fast. '_Oh god I am going to come soon._' She thought as he slammed into her again. "Kenichi I am going to cum!" she exclaimed as Kenichi leant forward.

"Not yet." He whispered into her ear. "You will have to beg me to let you cum." He added as he slowed his pace down and Miu could feel the coils loosening. Kenichi smirked and sped up again slamming into her.

'_Oh gods I think he is torturing me for never letting him win in our spars._' She thought as she moaned deeply as he reached deeper into her ass.

"Miu do you want to cum?" Kenichi asked as he slammed into her. She nodded her head. "What was that?" He asked as he kept slamming into her, he felt her ass clenching again and he stopped making her whimper.

"MAKE ME CUM PLEASE I NEED IT SO BAD!" Miu yelled desperately as Kenichi smirked and started to slam into her again. He was going at a much fast rate and she felt her muscles tightening already. Suddenly the best orgasm she had that day ripped through her body and her ass clamped down onto his cock. Kenichi smirked and continued to slam into Miu. He knew that he could last a little bit more. Kenichi stopped when he felt her muscles relax. "T-that w-was a-amazing." She stuttered.

"You think that is the end?" Kenichi asked.

"W-wh…" her voice was caught in her throat as he started to slam into her. '_How is he able to do this so good?_' Miu thought as she placed her head on her pillow and whimpered, she couldn't find the strength to even lift herself up as he slammed into her wanting his own release.

"I am almost there." Kenichi moaned into her ear. He could feel her muscles started to clench down on his cock and he increased his speed making Miu whimper into the pillow. Another mind-blowing orgasm ripped through her body as Kenichi slammed into her one final time before releasing his jizz deep into her bowels making her feel full. After Miu calmed down he slowly pulled out and rolled Miu onto her back and she winced a little because of her sore ass.

"That… was… amazing." Miu panted out as Kenichi collapsed onto his side and pulled her to his chest.

"It was." He told her as he saw that she was already falling asleep. "I really did mean that I love you Miu." Kenichi told her as she yawned.

'_This took more energy than training for a week._' Miu thought. "I know and I meant that I love you too." Miu told him as her energy left her and she passed out in his arms. Kenichi too soon fell asleep.

**AN: I might make a few more chapters to this but for now it will be a One Shot. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Renka

**AN: RenkaxKenichixMiu**

Kenichi and Miu were sleeping on her bedding when the two were woken. "Miu have you seen Kenichi I wanted to seduce him." They heard Renka say before the door slid open. "What are you stil…" She trailed off as she looked at the shocked and naked Miu and Kenichi in bed.

'_**You know you want her to join us and Kenichi.**_' Ero-Miu told Miu.

"What the fuck have you two been doing?" Renka demanded.

"N-Nothing!" Miu exclaimed.

"Really it looks like and smells like you two have been fucking like rabbits." Renka said with a smirk as Miu and Kenichi blushed. Miu stuck her head under the blanket. "Didn't get enough." She asked as her smirk got bigger. "How many times did he cum?" Renka asked as Kenichi fell backwards unconscious. She watched as Miu held up three fingers. "Not bad for a virgin… how many times did you cum?" Renka asked as Miu held up five fingers making Renka whistle. "Looks like you won Miu." Renka said a bit sad.

"Y-you k-know h-he w-will b-become b-better w-with t-time." Miu stuttered in embarrassment. "I-I a-am s-sure I-I w-won't b-be a-able t-to h-handle h-him a-alone." Miu added.

"Are you saying?" Renka asked hopefully.

"Y-you c-can j-join u-us e-every o-once i-in a-awhile." She told Renka.

"Like now?" Renka asked seductively.

'_**You know you want her between your legs.**_' Ero-Miu said as she once again took over Miu's body with little resistance. Ero-Miu moved their body until Miu was look at Renka a bit shyly and could tell Renka was getting wet. "You will have to do something for me to allow you to fuck Kenichi." Ero-Miu said in an innocent voice making Renka even wetter.

"What I will do anything!" Renka demanded as her juices started to flow down her leg.

"You will have to make me cum before Kenichi wakes up." Ero-Miu said seductively as Renka's eyes widened.

'_What happened to the shy Miu?_' Renka thought.

'_**I believe that is her Ero side taking over.**_' Ero-Renka told her. '_**Now get naked and make her cum so we can fuck Kenichi's brains out!**_' Ero-Renka demanded even though Renka didn't need any convincing. Renka instantly took her dress off to show that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties as Miu got on top of the blanket and spread her legs. Renka instantly dived in and started licking her pussy.

'_Am I slut because I love sex?_' Miu thought.

'_**Not if you have sex with someone you love.**_' Ero-Miu told her with a moan as Renka licked her pussy. '_**How well do you think we could do what Kenichi did to us before we had sex with him?**_' Ero-Miu asked before releasing another moan as Renka drove three fingers into her pussy.

'_I don't know let's try._' Miu said as Ero-Miu sat up and grabbed Renka's waist and forced her to turn around. Ero-Miu released control back to Miu and Miu instantly started to lick Renka's pussy. She heard Renka moan loudly and Miu pulled away from Renka's pussy. "If you are… oh god… are too loud… Kami… you will wake Kenichi." Miu moaned out before diving back into Renka's pussy.

'_She wants' to make me fail._' Renka thought with as she let out another moan.

'_**Suck on her clit it will muffle the moans and increase her pleasure.**_' Ero-Renka told her. Renka instantly started to suck on Miu's clit and Miu let out a muffled moan into her pussy and Renka almost instantly cummed.

"Kenichi did this and it felt amazing." Miu said after pulling away for a second. As she dove in as she rammed her pinky into Renka's ass. Renka buried her head into Miu's pussy and let out a loud moan that if she hadn't covered her mouth she would have woken Kenichi. "How…does…it…feel?" Miu asked between licks as she pumped her finger into her ass.

"A-amazing." Renka stuttered as pleasure coursed through her veins. She dived back into Miu's pussy and licked with renewed vigor. She felt Miu pull her fingers out to replace them with her index and middle fingers. Renka instantly cummed and moaned loudly into Miu's pussy making her cum too. Renka lost the feelings in her arms and fell down on top of Miu. Miu weakly moved Renka so they were face to face and Miu kissed her and the juices they had in their mouths combined.

"Looks like you get to fuck Kenichi." Miu whispered into Renka's ear seductively making her pussy wet again.

"Is that so?" A male voice said behind the two and the two turned to see Kenichi awake. "That was a good show."

"You saw that?" Miu asked.

"Every second, faking to faint was the best idea." Kenichi told them with a smirk. "But that wasn't fair Miu… you promised something that I might not want to do." Kenichi added as he lifted the two girls up with surprising ease and laid them on his chest. "I think he needs to be punished." Kenichi said as he drove his cock into her ass without any lubrication making her scream. "Renka you can lick her pussy while I fuck her ass senseless." Kenichi said as he started to ram into her without giving her time to adjust.

'_**Oh god… we can get used… oh… to this kind of… Kami… punishment.**_' Ero-Miu moaned out.

'_But it hurts so badly._' Miu said with a wince from the mixture of pain and pleasure. She suddenly felt a tongue and fingers dive into her pussy and she let out a strangled moan. Miu cracked her eyes open to see Renka licking her pussy vigorously. Miu closed her eyes tightly as the pleasure coursed through her veins like lava. '_Oh Kami this is too much pleasure._' Miu thought as sweat gleamed on her body. She felt that familiar tightening in her stomach as Kenichi fucked her ass relentlessly.

"How does it feel Miu?" Kenichi whispered into her ear as he slowed his pounding making the tightening stop. He made a hard thrust that made Renka's tongue go in further into Miu's pussy.

"AH IT FEELS AMAZING!" Miu yelled in pleasure.

'_Kami just thinking about that monster fucking me is almost making me have an orgasm._' Renka thought as she added another finger into Miu's pussy making her scream in pleasure again.

"Now now Miu if you are too loud someone might think something is up." Kenichi chided as he slowed the thrusts again right before she hit her orgasm.

'_Kami he is torturing the poor girl._' Renka thought as she looked up to see the vacant look in Miu's eyes.

"Do you want to cum?" Kenichi whispered making Miu shiver.

"Yes…" she pleaded quietly but Kenichi just continued the slow thrusts. "Yes…" she said a little louder and Kenichi increased the speed a little and the pleasure was becoming painful. "Please…" She begged but Kenichi didn't increase his speed. "YES MAKE ME ORGASM!" Miu yelled as Kenichi started to pound into her ass until Miu screamed in a mind blowing orgasm that made her go completely limp, Renka was trying valiantly to lick up all of Miu's cum that was gushing out of her slit. Renka pulled back and realized the puddle of her own essence under her.

'_He hasn't even touched me and he made me cum._' Renka thought as she watched Kenichi pull out of Miu's ass. She saw that Kenichi was still hard as he pulled out of Miu's ass. She saw the cum drip out of the near unconscious girl. Kenichi turned to Renka and saw her staring at his cock with a hungry look in her eyes.

"You will have to give me a blowjob and make me cum if you want to get fucked." Kenichi told her pointedly as she nodded and almost literally dived at him and took him into her moan making him moan.

'_It tastes so good._' Renka moaned as she took more of him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the underneath of his cock making him groan in pleasure. '_I wonder what it will take to make him cum quickly._' She thought as she pulled his cock out a little and swirled her tongue around his tip and he bent over with his head against the small of her back. '_I guess that felt good for him._' She thought and attempted to smile but with the cock in her mouth it was kind of hard. She suddenly went three fingers invade her rear door making her wince in pain. Kenichi started to pump his fingers in her ass. The pain was soon turned into mind melting pleasure and a muffled moan came from her. She suddenly screamed and she suddenly felt a rush of liquid rush down her throat making her moan louder. She was rewarded.

"Wow that felt amazing." Kenichi groaned out as he pulled out of her and another shot of cum hit her face. "Opps I guess I wasn't done." He added sheepishly when he suddenly saw Renka scrape the cum off her face and into her mouth.

"Hmm it is tasty." Renka moaned. "So do I get to be fucked?" Renka asked desperately. Her pussy was aching for attention.

"I do believe you have earned it." Kenichi told her as he pulled her onto his lap and turned to the mirror in Miu's room. "Watch as I enter you." Kenichi ordered her as Renka looked embarrassed at the mirror and saw the tip of Kenichi's cock enter and spread her pussy wide. She moaned when Kenichi slammed all the way into her.

'_It feels so much bigger when it is in my pussy._' She thought with a loud moan. She felt Kenichi's hot breath on her neck.

"How does it feel?" He breathed into her ear making her shiver and her pussy quivered making him groan.

"Amazing." She breathed.

"Well it is about to feel even more amazing." Kenichi whispered to her as suddenly her head snapped back as a soundless scream irrupted from her throat. She felt a strong suction on her clit. Renka turned a half lidded gaze to the mirror and saw that Miu and recovered and was sucking vigorously on her clit while Kenichi rammed into her.

'_I don't know if I can handle the two!_' Renka thought as she felt her stomach tightening extremely fast before it suddenly released and her juices were forced out of her pussy. "That… felt… amazing." Renka moaned in residual pleasure.

"Hmm she seems a bit selfish Miu." Kenichi said as Miu purred. "She only thinks of her pleasure." He added. "I think she needs to be _punished._" He continued as he pulled his cock out of her pussy. "I mean I haven't cummed again yet." He whispered into Renka's ear as her eyes widened when she felt him push into her ass. "I will fuck this hole until I am content." He whispered into her ear. She was thankful that Kenichi didn't move until she was used to his large size in her ass. She was almost used to him when he pushed her onto her stomach and started to fuck her ass deep and hard making her scream in pain and pleasure.

"It hurts please stop!" She begged.

"Don't worry Renka you will feel better really soon." Miu assured her as she placed her pussy in front of Renka's face. "Now lick me!" she ordered Renka didn't know what to do and Kenichi stopped fucking her ass making her moan in desperation she wiggled her ass to get more pleasure but Kenichi slapped her ass hard making it giggle. She moaned as the stinging sensation. She felt Kenichi bend forwards.

"You heard her." Kenichi told her. "Do you understand the command?" he asked as she nodded. "Do you know what I will do if you don't do it?" He asked again as she shook her head. "I will leave you high and dry and then fuck Miu in front of you." He threatened as her eyes widened and she dove into Miu's pussy and started to lick vigorously as Miu moaned loudly. "Good girl." Kenichi told her as he rubbed the ass cheek that he smack making her moan into Miu's pussy. "I will go all out now." He whispered to Renka before he started to fuck her ass harder. She screamed into Miu's pussy and it almost sent Miu into an orgasm from the vibrations. Kenichi smirked as he saw the two girls with bliss filled looks in their eyes. "These holes are mine now." Kenichi told her as he gave hard fast thrusts into her making her moan loudly in pleasure. "Whose are they?" Kenichi asked her quietly.

"Yours…" Renka whispered after she pulled away from Miu's pussy.

"I didn't hear you." He told her as he slowed his thrusts.

'_Oh god he is going to torture me now!_' Renka thought desperately. "THEY ARE YOUR HOLES!" Renka yelled.

"Well that was too easy." Kenichi said as he continued the slow thrusts making her whimper as her pleasure started to become painful. "What do you say Miu? Should I let her cum?" He asked.

"I think you should make me make me cum a few times before you let her cum." Miu said vindictively.

"How mean Miu." Kenichi said as he continued the slow thrusts as Renka desperately ate Miu out to make her cum.

"Hmm after Kenichi's fucking me recently it will take a lot more to make me cum." Miu told Renka with a devious smirk. Renka suddenly slammed four fingers into Miu's ass making her moan loudly in amazing pleasure. "AHH! THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Miu yelled as she felt Renka curl her fingers inside of her ass. Miu suddenly came into Renka's awaiting mouth.

"Mistress, Master have I earned the right to cum!" Renka begged. Kenichi felt a twitch in his cock that made Renka moan loudly. Renka returned to eating out Miu's sensitive pussy.

"Hmm I liked the sound of that." Kenichi said. "What about you Miu?" he only received a low moan from said girl. "Do you think she earned the right to cum?" he asked as Miu nodded and Kenichi started to slam into Renka again with extremely hard thrusts making her moan loudly.

'_How could so much pleasure hurt so much!_' Renka thought desperately as the tightening sensation almost instantly reached its peak and she screamed into Miu's pussy and Renka's ass tightened painfully around Kenichi's cock and forced him to cum deep within her ass. Renka twitched as Kenichi pulled out of Renka and saw the two girls approaching unconsciousness.

Kenichi smirked as he laid down in-between the two girls and brought them closer to his body. The two girls snuggled into his side and purred. '_I guess I am really lucky._' He thought as he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Miu was sitting in her seat and rubbing her legs together as she stared at Kenichi. '_**Take him.**_' Ero-Miu demanded heatedly. '_**I want him in us now!**_' she exclaimed.

'_I can't do that… we are in school._' Miu told her ero self.

'_**Then take him to a deserted room!**_' she exclaimed as images started to flash through Miu's mind of her gripping his back while he pounded into her. She suppressed a moan that reverberated in her throat.

'_Please stop this…_' Miu begged as she suppressed a whimper. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. '_I-I won't be able to handle this much longer._' Miu thought.

'_**Then release the urge… take him away from the class and take him.**_' Ero-Miu ordered as Miu licked her lips while she sent a burning gaze at Kenichi.

'_Huh what is this feeling?_' Kenichi thought as glanced around. '_It feels like I am being watched… but differently._' He thought as he felt sharp pain rip through his foot making him yelp in pain.

"Oh Kenichi what is wrong?" Miu asked worriedly as she helped him up. "Ono-sensei may I please take him to the nurse?" Miu asked innocently but her mind was the completely opposite.

"Why of course." Ono told her student as Miu helped Kenichi out of the room.

"What happened? My foot just suddenly hurt." Kenichi said as they passed a few classrooms. Suddenly Miu pulled him into a completely empty classroom and pulled the shade down. "Uh Miu is everything alright?" he asked as he backed away from Miu.

"Not yet Kenichi." Miu said in a low sultry voice that sent a shiver down the boys back. His back connected with the wall and Miu pounced on him before kissing him passionately. "I wanted you since this morning." She whispered after pulling away while grinding against him making him groan. She smirked when she felt his erection through his pants. "Do you want me?" she groaned out.

"W-we are in school." Kenichi whimpered as she ground against him harder.

"No one will see us." Miu told him pointedly. "Don't… you… want… me?" Miu asked as she nibbled on his bottom lip making him groan and buck into her hips.

"Of course I do." He growled out before he spun and pinned her against the wall. He instantly attacked her neck making her squeal quietly. He bit down sharply onto her neck making her moan in pain and pleasure. Kenichi could taste the telltale signs of blood in his mouth before he lapped up at spot he bit. "You are mine now." He growled into her ear while nibbling softly on it.

"Oh god… yes I am." Miu agreed eagerly before she assaulted his neck making him groan as she bit onto him harshly. She pulled away with a bright smile. "You are mine too." She told him before lapping up the small trickle of blood dripping down his neck.

He bucked his hips forward smashing against hers making her groan loudly. "I was yours from the first time I saw you." He whispered into her ear making her whimper as the flow of her essence increased. He could feel the heat of her sex through her panties and his pants.

"Please Kenichi… I need more." Miu begged as she ground against his knee.

"Fine by me." Kenichi told her as he gripped her breast tightly making her moan a bit too loudly forcing Kenichi to kiss her soundly. She was moaning wantonly against him mouth as he tweaked her nipple tightly. "How does it feel?" He whispered into her ear as she had her head against his shoulder.

"Amazing." She whimpered when he pulled slightly on her nipple.

"Mmm that is good." He told her as he reached down with his free hand and pulled her soaking wet panties off. "My my Miu aren't you a bit wet." He told her as he brought the panties up to their view. "We will need to keep you from screaming in pleasure." He told her as he tweaked her nipples again making her moan and he put the wet panties into her mouth muffling her moans of pleasure. She moaned as she tasted herself from the panties. "Now for the fun to begin." He told her huskily as he dropped to his knees and lifted her skirt to show her dripping sex. He licked his lips before diving in, he heard Miu let out a muffled scream as her knees almost buckled. '_She is sure a screamer._' Kenichi thought as he continued to lick her pussy.

'_Oh god… he is too good at this._' Miu thought as she let out another muffled moan. Her knees nearly buckled when he sucked her clit into his mouth making her buck against his mouth harder. She moaned out loudly making Kenichi smirk and bring his hand up and stick his finger into her asshole making her buck uncontrollably against his mouth and hand. She made a muffled sound.

"What was that?" he asked as she muffled again. "You want me to stop?" he asked as she shook her head vigorously. "You want more?" he asked as she nodded as he rammed another finger into her ass before taking his other hand and pushing two fingers into her pussy making her moan loudly while grinding against him. "How… was… that?" He asked between sucking on her clit. He suddenly felt her clamp down tightly on his fingers and started to shake has a massive orgasm slammed into her. Kenichi removed his fingers making her groan at the loss. He pulled her panties out of her mouth and a string of saliva connected from her panties to her mouth. He smirked at her dazed half lidded eyes. He instantly attacked her mouth snapping her out of her daze and started to kiss him back.

"Please…" Miu begged.

"Please what?"

"Please…" Miu trailed off again as Kenichi sucked lightly on her neck. "Please fuck me!" she exclaimed as Kenichi smirked and kissed her passionately. They fought for dominance Kenichi had dropped his pants unnoticed by Miu and rammed into her making her moan loudly into her mouth while she became incredibly submissive.

"How was that?" he asked as she moaned.

"It… feels… bigger… like… this." She panted out before he started to move inside of her making her moan loudly.

"You are being too loud again." Kenichi told her as she eagerly opened her mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly moved inside of her.

"Please… put my panties… in my mouth again." She pleaded as she opened her mouth again making Kenichi smirk and put her panties back in her mouth making her moan loudly.

"Now I won't hold back in pounding you." Kenichi told her as he pulled out making her groan in disappointed. Kenichi spun her around and pressed her against the wall and lifted her leg up and roughly entered her making her moan in pleasure.

'_He is reaching new places!_' She thought as he continued to ram into her.

"You are sooo tight." Kenichi groaned into her neck as he rammed into her pussy. Miu felt the coils in her stomach tighten quickly and soon Kenichi felt her clamp down on his tightly making him groan loudly but didn't stop ramming into her.

'_He is getting better at fucking me._' Miu thought.

"I will fuck you stupid." Kenichi told her as she felt something impossible hot pour into her womb making her clamp down on his again attempting to milk him of all his cum. Kenichi felt her breathing while he had her pressed against the wall. He pulled out of her again making her sigh but he spun her around and brought her legs up to his shoulders before slamming into her again making her squeak quietly before the new position. She moaned against her makeshift gag making Kenichi smirk. She moaned against her gag. "You want it harder?" he asked as she nodded and slammed into her impossibly hard. She groaned in pain and pleasure as she felt like he was splitting her in half. He felt her clamp down on him as she screamed behind the gag. He buried himself deep in her before he released his load into her making her moan again as she felt her womb fill up. He upped out and saw her clamp her legs together keeping the jizz from leaving her. Kenichi walked to the teachers desk. He ran his finger along it and saw it was dusty before he opened the desk drawer and was shocked to see a lot of sex toys. He smirked as he picked up the thickest dildo and walked back to Miu who had a small line of his jizz going down her legs. He pressed the dildo to her nether lips and rammed it into her making her arch her back in pleasure. "You will keep that in there." He told her as she moaned. He took her panties out and rung them out. "Wow you drooled a lot." He told her.

"S-sorry." She stuttered as he gave her the slightly damp panties back. "N-no m-more?" she asked disappointed.

"Well I have to get to the nurse." He told her as he helped her put her panties back on. He pressed the dildo further into her making her groan and bucked against his hand. "Let's get back to class." Kenichi told her as they walked out of the classroom. '_I gotta grab those other toys after school._' He thought as they started to walk towards their classroom.

"Kenichi can I… please… take it out." She asked as she felt the dildo move in and out of her as she walked.

"Nope, you have to have that in you all day long." He told her as she nodded and leaned against him for support.

'_**Oh god… this will make us cum by just walking.**_' Ero-Miu moaned out as Miu bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Several Hours Later

Miu had made it the entire day with the dildo in her pussy. Her panties were beyond soaked and didn't stop the flow of juices that dripped down her legs. "You did good Miu." Kenichi told her as he walked past her. He knew she was getting more and more aroused by the second. "Come on Miu we have to get ready for a spar." Kenichi told her as he went and got dressed.

'_I want him now._' Miu thought as she sent a burning gaze to him but went and got into leotard and came back out and saw Kenichi stretching.

"Come on Miu you have to stretch." He told her as she nodded and walked to him. She was shocked when he took her leg in his hand and put it on his shoulder and pressed against her. "Don't want to get a leg cramp." He told her as he brought his hand between them and pressed the dildo slightly making her moan quietly. '_When will she break?_'

"Hello… Kenichi… Miu." A calm emotionless voice said as the two separated quickly and turned to see Shigure.

'_Damn it! I could be fucking Kenichi soon if you didn't show up Shigure!_' Miu thought angrily.

"S-Shigure?" Kenichi asked.

"I have… been watching you… lately." Shigure said shocking the two. "If you don't… fuck me… I will tell… the elder." Shigure threatened making the two pale. They watched as Shigure started to strip off all her clothes. Shigure saw the wet spot form between her legs. "Lick my… pussy Miu." Shigure ordered as she laid down and spread her legs showing off her glistening pussy. She watched Miu strip her leotard and went to Shigure and licked her lips as she looked at her pussy. Shigure saw Miu's stuffed pussy and licked her lips.

'_I wonder if Shigure is a moaner._' Kenichi thought as Miu started to lick Shigure's pussy. He couldn't see any difference in Shigure's face as Miu licked her pussy. Kenichi walked to Miu and leant over her and she moaned when she felt his erection rubbed against her ass. "Miu use this on her ass." Kenichi whispered to Miu as he pulled the dildo out of her pussy making her groan as her essence along with Kenichi's poured out of her. Miu took the slick dildo and turned to Shigure to see her eyes closed with an almost nonexistent blush. He nodded to Miu as she pushed the dildo into Shigure's asshole making her eyes snap open and her mouth drop open.

"That… feels… good." Shigure said in her same exact normal tone. She was shocked when Kenichi pushed his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

"Can't have you talking." Kenichi told her as he grabbed handful of hair and started to move his hips into surprisingly willing mouth. She used her tongue to massage under his cock and the very tip when possible. "Wow your… mouth is so… hot and wet." Kenichi groaned out as he started to go faster. He felt Shigure's throat vibrate indicating she was attempting not to moan against Miu's oral torture. "You are… really good at this." Kenichi said as he pulled out.

"I have been… practicing with… my sword… to please… you." Shigure told him shocking him when she went back to sucking his cock willing. He groaned as Shigure seemed to attempt to swallow his cock whole.

"She seemed to want this Kenichi." Miu said after pulling away for a breather.

"Well I think it is time I gave her some attention." Kenichi told Miu as he pulled out of Shigure's mouth. He almost saw her sneer slightly before realizing what will happen. "How long do you think she will last?"

"I don't know Kenichi, she has lasted quite a while with me eating her out." Miu told him as Shigure shivered in anticipation.

"Shigure you will have to handle Miu." Kenichi ordered.

"That… is fine… by me." Shigure told him with a slightly hoarse voice. Kenichi shifted Shigure around until she was on her back and spread her legs wide.

'_Man martial artist women are so flexible._' Kenichi thought as he started to finger her pussy while sucking on one of her tits. He smirked when Shigure instantly started to thrust against his hand. He could feel her juices running down his hand as she bucked against his hand. He saw a shadow come over him and looked up to see the bare ass of Miu, who started to grind against Shigure's mouth.

"Oh god…" Miu moaned out. "She is so good." She added breathily. "How does it taste Shigure?" Miu asked. "Kenichi's cum is still dripping out of me." She added as Shigure started to wiggle some more and Miu instantly moaned loudly. Kenichi moved from Shigure's tit and reached up and pulled Miu back and kissed her deeply.

"Shall I give her the full treatment?" he whispered quietly into her ear before nibbling on it making her moan. She nodded quickly as Kenichi smirked and positioned himself in front of the unsuspecting Shigure. He completely sheathed himself in her and he saw her back arch before she moaned against Miu's pussy making her shiver at the sensation. He pulled out slowly and rammed back into her. "Miu how hard should I do this?"

"As hard as possible." Miu told him as he pulled back and rammed back into her even harder. Shigure couldn't keep her moans in anymore from Kenichi's relentless fucking. She was moaning loudly into Miu's pussy making the younger girl whimper as her juices started to pour out of her pussy into Shigure's mouth.

"Miu hold her legs." Kenichi ordered as he moved her legs into Miu's strong grip. At this strange position Shigure was almost instantly sent into an orgasm. She screamed into Miu's pussy making the girl cum into Shigure's mouth. Kenichi watched Miu fall off of Shigure's head panting.

"That… felt amazing." Shigure panted.

"Miu she cummed when I didn't." Kenichi told her as Miu gasped.

"Oh you are in for it Shigure." Miu warned as he flipped Shigure onto her stomach.

"W-what… will you do?" Shigure asked slightly worried while she felt him pull the dildo out of her asshole making her whimper.

"You will find out." He whispered into her ear as he rammed fully into her ass making her moan loudly. Kenichi looked at Shigure's neck and bit into it deeply and soon tasted the coppery taste of blood. "I have marked you as mine." He groaned into her ear.

"Oh god… I don't care… just don't stop." She pleaded as Kenichi rammed into her making her moan loudly.

"I will make you beg for release." He told her quietly making her whimper at his slow thrusts. '_She will break soon._' He thought as he continued to thrust into her. Shigure attempted to thrust against him herself but Kenichi grabbed her slim waist in his strong grip keeping her from moving.

'_Wow he is worse than when we first made love._' Miu thought as she started to touch herself.

'_Who would think pleasure could hurt so much._' Shigure thought as she moaned lowly from Kenichi banging her asshole. Shigure felt something snap in her. "KENICHI PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER FUCK MY ASSHOLE TO OBLIVIOUN!" She screamed as Kenichi smirked and tightened his grip on his waist and picked up his speed to an almost impossible speed making her squeak and moan loudly.

"Miu… ahhh… silence… oh god… her." Kenichi told her as Miu instantly got in front of Shigure's face and she instantly started to eat Miu out. The younger girl started to moan out loudly forcing Kenichi to seal her lips with a deep passionate kiss. Kenichi felt Shigure tighten up while Miu screamed into his mouth.

Shigure moaned when she felt scolding hot cum fill her ass. "T-that was amazing." Shigure whispered as she came off her orgasm.

"It was." Kenichi said as he pulled out of her making her groan.

"Kenichi fuck me now." Miu pleaded. "I want you hard cock in my pussy." She said heatedly as she saw his cock instantly harden making her smile and lick her lips.

"I like it when you talk dirty." He told her as he rolled off Shigure and pulled Miu on top of him and easily entered her pussy making her moan low and long.

"Fuck me hard." She moaned as he grabbed her ass and started to ram into her hard. He felt her tighten on her incredibly hard making him groan and spill his seed into her womb making her moan in satisfaction. "I love having your hot cum in my pussy." Miu told him as she started to grind against him.

"Oh god…" Kenichi groaned out as he felt him reaching his limit extremely fast. He could feel Miu's pussy quiver before tightening again as he shot another load into her pussy making her moan in content and fall onto his chest.

"You were amazing." Miu told him as Shigure moaned in agreement as the three fell asleep with Kenichi still buried deep in Miu.


End file.
